The present invention relates to the use of reactive dyes of the formula I 
where
a is 1 or 2,
b is 0 or 1,
Y is vinyl or a radical of the formula C2H4Q, where Q is an alkali-detachable group,
L3 is a direct bond or a bridge member of the formula COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94M1, where M1 is C2-C6-alkylene with or without interruption by 1 or 2 unadjacent oxygen atoms, imino or C1-C4-alkylimino groups,
A1 is hydroxysulfonyl or a radical of the formula SO2Y,
A2 is hydrogen, hydroxysulfonyl, methoxy, chlorine, bromine or carboxyl,
W is either in case 1) the radical of a coupling component, of a monoazo dye or additionally, when b=0, of a disazo dye, which may each bear further fiber-reactive groups, or
xe2x80x83in case 2) the radical of a chromophore which optionally has further fiber-reactive groups and is derived from an optionally metallized mono- or disazo dye, from a triphendioxazine, from an anthraquinone, from a metallized formazan or from a metallized phthalocyanine,
L1 is either in case 1) an azo bridge or
xe2x80x83in case 2) a bridge member of the formula O2Sxe2x80x94NZ1, OCxe2x80x94NZ1, Z1Nxe2x80x94SO2, Z1Nxe2x80x94CO, Z1Nxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NZ2, NZ1 or 
where M2 is a direct bond or methylene, Z1 and Z2 are each independently of the other hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl or phenyl and X is fluorine, chlorine or bromine, amino, C1-C6-alkylamino with or without interruption by 1 or 2 unadjacent oxygen atoms, imino or C1-C4-alkylimino groups and with or without hydroxyl substitution, N-pyrrolidinyl, N-piperidinyl, N-morpholinyl, N-piperazinyl or Nxe2x80x94(C1-C4)-alkylpiperazinyl, or NZ1 or Nz2 each also represent 1,4-piperazinediyl,
L2 is a radical of the formula 
where Z3, Z4, Z5 and Z6 are each independently of the others hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl or phenyl, L4 is C2-C8-alkylene or unsubstituted or C1-C4-alkyl-, C1-C4-alkoxy- or hydroxysulfonyl-substituted phenylene, and X is in each case as defined above,
for dyeing hair, to a method for hair dyeing and to cosmetic preparations for dyeing hair.
The use of reactive dyes falling within the general formula I for dyeing nitrogenous fibers such as wool is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,638, EP-A-107 614, EP-A-559 617, DE-A-3,441,273 and DE-A-2,154,942. Depending on the dyeing process, dyeing prescriptions for cotton and wool involve a pH of 10-12, temperatures within the range from 60 to 80xc2x0 C. and treatment times around the 10 hour mark.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,641 discloses the use of halotriazinyl reactive dyes for dyeing hair.
JP-A-75 025 529 describes dye formulations for use as hair dyes. The reactive dyes used therein are based on p-sulfatoethylsulfonylaniline as diazo component and fiber-reactive radical. Therefore dyeing with these dyes requires relatively long treatment times.
It is an object of the present invention to provide dyes for dyeing hair under benign dyeing conditions, such as mild pH, short treatment times and low temperatures.
We have found that this object is achieved by the use of reactive dyes of the general formula I for dyeing human hair.
The reactive dyes of the formula I are each indicated in the form of the free acid. It will be appreciated that the use of their physiologically acceptable salts is likewise encompassed by the present invention.
Suitable cations are derived from metal or ammonium ions. Metal ions are especially lithium, sodium or potassium ions. Ammonium ions for the purposes of the present invention are substituted or unsubstituted ammonium cations. Examples of substituted ammonium cations are monoalkyl-, dialkyl-, trialkyl-, tetraalkyl- or benzyltrialkyl-ammonium cations or those cations derived from nitrogenous five- or six-membered saturated heterocycles, such as pyrrolidinium, piperidinium, morpholinium, piperazinium or N-alkylpiperazinium cations or their N-monoalkyl- or N,N-dialkyl-substituted products. Alkyl is generally straight-chain or branched C1-C20-alkyl, which may be substituted by 1 or 2 hydroxyl groups and/or interrupted by from 1 to 4 oxygen atoms in ether function.
In general, all alkyl and alkylene groups mentioned above and appearing in the formulae which follow may be straight-chain or branched.
Substituted alkyl radicals preferably contain, unless otherwise stated, 1, 2 or 3 substituents, especially 1 or 2 substituents, in any desired position.
Z1, Z2, Z3, Z4, Z5 and Z6 are each for example methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, pentyl, isopentyl, neopentyl, tert-pentyl, hexyl or 2-methylpentyl.
M1 and L4 are each for example (CH2)2, (CH2)3, (CH2)4, CH(CH3)CH2, CH(CH3)CH(CH3), (CH2)5, (CH2)6.
M1 may also be (CH2)2O(CH2)2, (CH2)3O(CH2)2, (CH2)2O(CH2)2O(CH2)2, (CH2)2NH(CH2)2, (CH2)3NH(CH2)2, (CH2)2NH(CH2)2NH(CH2)2, 
L4 may also be for example (CH2)7, (CH2)8, 1,2-, 1,3- or 1,4-phenylene, which may be mono- or disubstituted by methyl, methoxy or hydroxysulfonyl.
X is methylamino, ethylamino, propylamino, isopropylamino, butylamino, isobutylamino, tert-butylamino, pentylamino, hexylamino, hydroxymethylamino, 2-hydroxyethylamino, 2- or 3-hydroxypropylamino, 2- or 4-hydroxybutylamino, methoxymethylamino, 2-methoxyethylamino, 2- or 3-methoxypropylamino, 2- or 4-methoxybutylamino, ethoxymethylamino, ethoxyethylamino, ethoxypropylamino, ethoxybutylamino, propoxyethylamino or propoxypropylamino.
Q is an alkali-detachable group. Such groups include for example chlorine, bromine, C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl, phenylsulfonyl, OSO3H, SSO3H, OP(O)(OH)2, C1-C4-alkylsulfonyloxy, phenylsulfonyloxy, C1-C4-alkanoyloxy, C1-C4-dialkylamino or a radical of the formula 
where Z7, Z8 and Z9 are identical or different and each is independently of the others C1-C4-alkyl or benzyl and Anxe2x8ax96 is in each case one equivalent of an anion. Suitable anions include for example fluoride, chloride, bromide, iodide, mono-, di- or trichloroacetate, methanesulfonate, benzenesulfonate or 2- or 4-methylbenzenesulfonate.
When a is 2, the radicals 
can be identical or different.
When b is 1, the radicals W can likewise be identical or different.
The fiber-reactive group of the formula II 
where A1, A2, L3 and Y are each as defined above, will hereinafter be referred to as xe2x80x9cExe2x80x9d.
Preference for use in the dyeing of hair is given to reactive dyes of the formula I where L3 is a direct bond.
Preference is further given to the use of reactive dyes of the formula I where A1 is hydroxysulfonyl.
Preference is likewise given to the use of reactive dyes of the formula I where L3 is a direct bond and A1 is a radical of the formula SO2Y.
Preference for the use in dyeing hair is also given to reactive dyes of the formula I where A2 is hydrogen or especially hydroxysulfonyl.
Preference for use in the dyeing of hair is further given to reactive dyes of the formula I where L1 is an azo bridge.
Preference is also given to the use of reactive dyes of the formula I where L1 is a bridge member of the formula 
and X is as defined above.
Particular preference is given to the use of reactive dyes of the formula I where the hydroxysulfonyl radical is disposed ortho or para to L1 and the fiber-reactive radical is disposed para or ortho to L1 or para to the hydroxysulfonyl radical.
Reactive dyes of the formula I whose fiber-reactive radical conforms to the formula II a-g 
are very particularly preferred for dyeing hair.
Preference for use in the dying of hair is further given to reactive dyes of the formula I where Y is a radical of the formula xe2x80x94C2H4SSO3H, xe2x80x94C2H4Cl, xe2x80x94C2H4OCOCH3 and particularly xe2x80x94C2H4OSO3H or especially vinyl.
Preference is also given to the use of dyes of the formula I where the substituents are selected from a combination of the above-recited preferred substituents.
The SO2Y radicals are additively reacting fiber-reactive radicals, which are distinguished from the substitutively reacting fiber-reactive radicals.
Substitutive reaction of the fiber-reactive group with the relevant nucleophilic groups (HNuc-) in the substrates, for example with the amino groups of hair, means that the leaving groups or atoms (eg. fluorine or chlorine) in the fiber-reactive radical are substitutively replaced by the amino groups of the hair as per the following scheme: 
Additive reaction of the fiber-reactive group with the relevant groups in the substrates, for example with the amino groups of hair, means that the amino groups of the hair undergo an addition reaction with the fiber-reactive group as per the following scheme: 
Examples of substitutively reacting fiber-reactive radicals are halogen-substituted radicals derived from 1,3,5-triazine, quinoxaline, phthalazine, pyrimidine, pyridazine or 2-alkylsulfonylbenzothiazole as heterocyclic parent species.
The following heterocyclic radicals are particularly suitable: 
where Z2 is as defined above,
Hal is fluorine, chlorine or bromine,
U1 is hydrogen or nitro, and
U2 and U3 are independently hydrogen or C1-C6-alkyl with or without substitution by hydroxyl, halogen, cyano, hydroxysulfonyl or a radical of the formula xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94Y, where Y is as defined above, and in each case with or without interruption by 1 or 2 oxygen atoms in ether function, imino or C1-C4-alkylimino groups, or
U2 and U3 are together with the linking nitrogen atom pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl or Nxe2x80x94(C1-C4-alkyl)piperazinyl, or
U2 can also be a radical of the formula 
and the rings B1 and B2 may each be mono- or disubstituted by hydroxysulfonyl and/or benzofused, and the ring B2 may independently be mono- or disubstituted by chlorine, nitro, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, cyano, carboxyl, acetylamino, hydroxysulfonylmethyl or a radical of the formula CH2xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94Y, SO2xe2x80x94Y, NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Y or NU2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NU2xe2x80x94L5xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94Y, where Y and U2 are each as defined above and L5 is C2-C6-alkylene with or without substitution by hydroxyl, chlorine, cyano, carboxyl, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C4-alkanoyloxy or sulfato and with or without interruption by 1 or 2 oxygen atoms in ether function or imino or C1-C4-alkylimino groups.
Examples of additively reacting fiber-reactive radicals are acryloyl, mono-, di- or trichloroacryloyl, mono-, di- or tribromoacryloyl, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94CClxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CClxe2x80x94COOH, 2-chloropropionyl, 1,2-dichloropropionyl, 1,2-dibromopropionyl, 3-phenylsulfonylpropionyl, 3-methylsulfonylpropionyl, 2-sulfatoethylaminosulfonyl, 2-chloro-2,3,3-trifluorocyclobutylcarbonyl, 2,2,3,3-tetrafluorocyclobutylcarbonyl, 2,2,3,3-tetrafluorocyclobutylsulfonyl, 2-(2,2,3,3-tetrafluorocyclobutyl)acryloyl, 1- or 2-alkyl- or 1- or 2-arylsulfonylacryloyl, such as 1- or 2-methylsulfonylacryloyl, or a radical of the formula SO2xe2x80x94Y, CONHxe2x80x94L6xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94Y or NHCONHxe2x80x94L6xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94Y, where Y is as defined above and L6 is C1-C4-alkylene or phenylene.
W in the formula I is in case 1) for example the radical of a coupling component, of a monoazo dye or additionally, when b=0, of a disazo dye which optionally has additional fiber-reactive groups. In this case, the fiber-reactive group E is linked to the radical W via an azo bridge (xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94). If W is a monoazo dye, its coupling component will be linked to the fiber-reactive group E via an azo bridge. Correspondingly, if W is a disazo dye, coupling takes place onto its diazo component.
Reactive dyes of this class suitable for hair dyeing conform for example to the formula IIIa, IIIb, IIIc or IIId
(Exe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94)aKxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IIIa)
Exe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Kxe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Dxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IIIb)
Exe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94(Kxe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94D)xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Dxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IIIc)
(Exe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94)2(xe2x80x94Kxe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94D)xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IIId)
where K is the radical of a coupling component, D is the radical of a diazo component, a is 1 or 2 and E is as defined above. If, in the formulae IIIa and IIId, the radical E occurs twice (a=2), then the radicals E can be either identical or different from each other. Similarly, in the formula IIIc, the radicals D can be identical or different.
Useful dyes of this class for hair dyeing are for example water-soluble azo dyes, especially monoazo dyes of the formula IIIa (a=1), disazo dyes of the formula IIIa (a=2) or IIIb or trisazo dyes of the formula IIIc or IIId which have hydroxysulfonyl and/or carboxyl groups.
Important coupling components HK are derived for example from compounds of the benzene, naphthalene, pyrazole, pyridine, pyrimidine, indole or N-arylacetoacetamide series.
Important diazo components Dxe2x80x94NH2 are derived for example from compounds of the aniline or aminonaphthalene series. It is possible to use them as coupling components at the same time. So the terms diazo and coupling component are not mandatory for the preparative process, but merely reflect one possible process.
W in the formula I is further for example, in case 2), the optionally metallized radical of an azo dye. Suitable azo dyes from which such radicals W are derived are known per se and have been described in large numbers, for example in K. Venkataraman, The Chemistry of Synthetic Dyes, Vol. VI, Academic Press, New York, London, 1972. Suitable azo dyes conform for example to the formula IV
Dxe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94K(xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94D)1xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IV),
where D is the radical of a diazo component, K is the radical of a coupling component and 1 is 0 or 1 and where, when 1 is 1, the radicals D are identical or different from each other.
Useful dyes from which the radical W is derived include for example water-soluble azo dyes, especially monoazo dyes of the formula IV (l=0) which may have hydroxysulfonyl and/or carboxyl groups.
The radical W is preferably derived from unmetallized azo dyes, especially from those containing sulfonic acid and/or carboxyl groups, of which those having from 1 to 6 sulfonic acid groups are to be particularly emphasized.
Important azo dyes from which the radical W is derived not only in case 1) but also in case 2) are for example those of the phenyl-azo-naphthalene, phenyl-azo-1-phenylpyrazol-5-one, phenyl-azo-benzene, naphthyl-azo-benzene, phenyl-azo-aminonaphthalene, naphthyl-azo-naphthalene, naphthyl-azo-1-phenylpyrazol-5-one, phenyl-azo-pyridone, phenyl-azo-aminopyridine, naphthyl-azo-pyridone, naphthyl-azo-aminopyridine or stilbyl-azo-benzene series.
Radicals D of diazo components of the aniline or aminonaphthalene series which do not bear fiber-reactive groups are derived for example from amines of the formulae Va-f 
where
m is 0, 1, 2 or 3,
p is 0, 1 or 2,
q is 0 or 1,
F1 is hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, acetyl, cyano, carboxyl, hydroxysulfonyl, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl, hydroxyl, carbamoyl, mono- or di-(C1-C4)alkylcarbamoyl, fluorine, chlorine, bromine or trifluoromethyl,
F2 is hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, cyano, carboxyl, hydroxysulfonyl, acetylamino, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl, carbamoyl, mono- or di-(C1-C4)alkylcarbamoyl, fluorine, chlorine, nitro, sulfamoyl, C1-C4-mono- or dialkylsulfamoyl, C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl, phenylsulfonyl or phenoxy and
L7 is a direct bond, oxygen,-sulfur or a radical of the formula xe2x80x94NHCOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHCONHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CONHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHSO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94.
Preference is given to those components in which F1 is hydrogen, methyl, methoxy, carboxyl, hydroxysulfonyl, hydroxyl or chlorine, F2 is hydrogen, methyl, methoxy, carboxyl, hydroxysulfonyl, acetylamino or chlorine, and L7 is a radical of the formula xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94.
Aromatic amines suitable for use as diazo components and conforming to the formula Va, Vb, Vc or Vd include for example aniline, 2-methoxyaniline, 2-methylaniline, 4-chloro-2-aminoanisole, 4-methylaniline, 4-methoxyaniline, 2-methoxy-5-methylaniline, 2,5-dimethoxyaniline, 2,5-dimethylaniline, 2,4-dimethylaniline, 2,5-diethoxyaniline, 2-chloroaniline, 3-chloroaniline, 4-chloroaniline, 2,5-dichloroaniline, 4-chloro-2-nitroaniline, 4-chloro-2-methylaniline, 3-chloro-2-methylaniline, 4-chloro-2-aminotoluene, 4-phenylsulfonylaniline, 2-ethoxy-1-naphthylamine, 1-naphthylamine, 2-naphthylamine, 4-methylsulfonylaniline, 2,4-dichloroaniline-5-carboxylic acid, 2-aminobenzoic acid, 4-aminobenzoic acid, 3-aminobenzoic acid, 3-chloroaniline-6-carboxylic acid, aniline-2- or -3- or -4-sulfonic acid, aniline-2,5-disulfonic acid, aniline-2,4-disulfonic acid, aniline-3,5-disulfonic acid, 2-aminotoluene-4-sulfonic acid, 2-aminoanisole-4-sulfonic acid, 2-aminoanisole-5-sulfonic acid, 2-ethoxyaniline-5-sulfonic acid, 2-ethoxyaniline-4-sulfonic acid, 4-hydroxysulfonyl-2-aminobenzoic acid, 2,5-dimethoxyaniline-4-sulfonic acid, 2,4-dimethoxyaniline-5-sulfonic acid, 2-methoxy-5-methylaniline-4-sulfonic acid, 4-aminoanisole-3-sulfonic acid, 4-aminotoluene-3-sulfonic acid, 2-aminotoluene-5-sulfonic acid, 2-chloroaniline-4-sulfonic acid, 2-chloroaniline-5-sulfonic acid, 2-bromoaniline-4-sulfonic acid, 2,6-dichloroaniline-4-sulfonic acid, 2,6-dimethylaniline-3- or -4-sulfonic acid, 3-acetylaminoaniline-6-sulfonic acid, 4-acetylaminoaniline-2-sulfonic acid, 1-aminonaphthalene-4-sulfonic acid, 1-aminonaphthalene-3-sulfonic acid, 1-aminonaphthalene-5-sulfonic acid, 1-aminonaphthalene-6-sulfonic acid, 1-aminonaphthalene-7-sulfonic acid, 1-aminonaphthalene-3,7-disulfonic acid, 1-aminonaphthalene-3,6,8-trisulfonic acid, 1-aminonaphthalene-4,6,8-trisulfonic acid, 2-naphthylamine-5- or -6- or -8-sulfonic acid, 2-aminonaphthalene-3,6,8-trisulfonic acid, 2-aminonaphthalene-6,8-disulfonic acid, 2-aminonaphthalene-1,6-disulfonic acid, 2-aminonaphthalene-1-sulfonic acid, 2-aminonaphthalene-1,5-disulfonic acid, 2-aminonaphthalene-3,6-disulfonic acid, 2-aminonaphthalene-4,8-disulfonic acid, 2-aminophenol-4-sulfonic acid, 2-aminophenol-5-sulfonic acid, 3-aminophenol-6-sulfonic acid, 1-hydroxy-2-aminonaphthalene-5,8- or -4,6-disulfonic acid, 4-aminodiphenylamine, 4-amino-4xe2x80x2-methoxydiphenylamine, 4-amino-4xe2x80x2-methoxydiphenylamine-3-sulfonic acid, 4-(2xe2x80x2-methylphenylazo)-2-methylaniline, 4-aminoazobenzene, 4xe2x80x2-nitrophenylazo-1-aminonaphthalene, 4-(6xe2x80x2-hydroxysulfonylnaphthylazo)-1-aminonaphthalene, 4-(2xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-dihydroxysulfonylphenylazo)-1-aminonaphthalene, 4xe2x80x2-amino-3xe2x80x2-methyl-3-nitrobenzophenone, 4-aminobenzophenone, 4-(4xe2x80x2-aminophenylazo)benzenesulfonic acid, 4-(4xe2x80x2-amino-3xe2x80x2-methoxyphenylazo)benzenesulfonic acid or 2-ethoxy-1-naphthylamine-6-sulfonic acid.
Aromatic diamines suitable for use as tetraazo components or else for doubling (eg. with cyanuric chloride) and conforming to the formula Ve or Vf include for example 1,3-diaminobenzene, 1,3-diaminobenzene-4-sulfonic acid, 1,4-diaminobenzene, 1,4-diaminobenzene-2-sulfonic acid, 1,4-diamino-2-methylbenzene, 1,4-diamino-2-methoxybenzene, 1,3-diamino-4-methylbenzene, 1,3-diaminobenzene-5-sulfonic acid, 1,3-diamino-5-methylbenzene, 1,6-diaminonaphthalene-4-sulfonic acid, 2,6-diaminonaphthalene-4,8-disulfonic acid, 3,3xe2x80x2-diaminodiphenyl sulfone, 4,4xe2x80x2-diaminodiphenyl sulfone, 4,4xe2x80x2-diaminostilbene-2,2xe2x80x2-disulfonic acid, 2,2xe2x80x2-diaminodiphenyl sulfone, 2,2xe2x80x2-sulfonyldianiline-4,5-disulfonic acid, 4,4xe2x80x2-diaminobenzophenone, 4,4xe2x80x2-diamino-3,3xe2x80x2-dinitrobenzophenone, 3,3xe2x80x2-diamino-4,4xe2x80x2-dichlorobenzophenone, 4,4xe2x80x2- or 3,3xe2x80x2-diaminobiphenyl, 4,4xe2x80x2-diamino-3,3xe2x80x2-dichlorobiphenyl, 4,4xe2x80x2-diamino-3,3xe2x80x2-dimethoxy- or -3,3xe2x80x2-dimethyl- or -2,2xe2x80x2-dimethyl- or -2,2xe2x80x2-dichloro- or -3,3xe2x80x2-diethoxy-biphenyl, 4,4xe2x80x2-diamino-3,3xe2x80x2-dimethyl-6,6xe2x80x2-dinitrobiphenyl, 4,4xe2x80x2-diaminobiphenyl-2,2xe2x80x2- or -3,3xe2x80x2-disulfonic acid, 4,4xe2x80x2-diamino-3,3xe2x80x2-dimethyl- or -3,3xe2x80x2-dimethoxy- or -2,2xe2x80x2-dimethoxy-biphenyl-6,6xe2x80x2-disulfonic acid, 4,4xe2x80x2-diamino-2,2xe2x80x2,5,5xe2x80x2-tetrachlorobiphenyl, 4,4xe2x80x2-diamino-3,3xe2x80x2-dinitrobiphenyl, 4,4xe2x80x2-diamino-2,2xe2x80x2-dichloro-5,5xe2x80x2-dimethoxybiphenyl, 4,4xe2x80x2-diaminobiphenyl-2,2xe2x80x2- or -3,3xe2x80x2-dicarboxylic acid, 4,4xe2x80x2-diamino-3,3xe2x80x2-dimethylbiphenyl-5,5xe2x80x2-disulfonic acid, 4,4xe2x80x2-diamino-2-nitrobiphenyl, 4,4xe2x80x2-diamino-3-ethoxy- or -3-hydroxy-sulfonylbiphenyl, 4,4xe2x80x2-diamino-3,3xe2x80x2-dimethylbiphenyl-5-sulfonic acid, 4,4xe2x80x2-diaminodiphenylmethane, 4,4xe2x80x2-diamino-3,3xe2x80x2-dimethyldiphenylmethane, 4,4xe2x80x2-diamino-2,2xe2x80x2,3,3xe2x80x2-tetramethyldiphenylmethane, 4,4xe2x80x2-diaminodiphenylethane, 4,4xe2x80x2-diaminostilbene or 4,4xe2x80x2-diaminodiphenylmethane-3,3xe2x80x2-dicarboxylic acid.
Aromatic radicals D of diazo components of the aniline or aminonaphthalene series which bear further fiber-reactive radicals are derived for example from amines of the formulae VIa-c 
where F1, F2, p, q and L7 are each as defined above, e and f are identical or different and each is independently of the other 0 or 1, and V is a fiber-reactive radical.
Fiber-reactive radicals V are derived for example from the radical E or are, as observed above, other additively or substitutively reacting fiber-reactive radicals.
Aromatic amines which form the basis of the derivatives of the formula VIa, VIb or VIc which have a fiber-reactive radical V include for example 1,3-diaminobenzene, 1,3-diaminobenzene-4-sulfonic acid, 1,3-diaminobenzene-4,6-disulfonic acid, 1,4-diaminobenzene, 1,4-diaminobenzene-2-sulfonic acid, 1,4-diaminobenzene-2,5-disulfonic acid, 1,4-diamino-2-methylbenzene, 1,4-diamino-2-methoxybenzene, 1,3-diamino-4-methylbenzene, 1,4-diaminobenzene-2,6-disulfonic acid, 1,5-diamino-4-methylbenzene-2-sulfonic acid, 1,5-diamino-4-methoxybenzene-2-sulfonic acid, 1,6-diaminonaphth-2-ol-4-sulfonic acid, 1,6-diaminonaphthalene-4-sulfonic acid, 2,6-diaminonaphthalene-4,8-disulfonic acid, 2,6-diaminonaphth-1-ol-4,8-disulfonic acid, 1,3-diaminobenzene-5-sulfonic acid, 1,3-diamino-5-methylbenzene, 2,6-diaminophenol-4-sulfonic acid, 5-aminomethyl-2-aminonaphthalene-1-sulfonic acid, 5-(N-methylaminomethyl)-2-aminonaphthalene-1-sulfonic acid, 4,4xe2x80x2-diaminostilbene-3,3xe2x80x2-dicarboxylic acid, 4-(N-methylaminomethyl)aniline-2-sulfonic acid or 3-(N-methylaminomethyl)aniline-6-sulfonic acid.
The radicals K of the coupling component are preferably selected from the benzene, naphthalene, pyrazole, pyridine, pyrimidine, indole or N-arylacetoacetamide series and may also bear fiber-reactive groups.
Coupling components free of fiber-reactive groups are preferably compounds of the naphthalene, aniline, pyrazolone, aminopyrazole, 2,6-diaminopyridine, pyridone, hydroxypyrimidine, indole, N-arylacetoacetamide series and correspond for example to the compounds of the formulae VII a-m 
where
m is 0, 1, 2 or 3,
p is 0, 1 or 2,
R1 is hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl-,- unsubstituted or hydroxyl-, cyano-, carboxyl-, hydroxysulfonyl-, sulfato-, methoxycarbonyl-, ethoxycarbonyl- or acetoxy-substituted,
R2 is hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl, unsubstituted or hydroxyl-, cyano-, carboxyl-, hydroxysulfonyl-, sulfato-, methoxycarbonyl-, ethoxycarbonyl- or acetoxy-substituted, benzyl or unsubstituted or C1-C4-alkyl-, C1-C4-alkoxy-, chlorine- or hydroxysulfonyl-substituted phenyl,
R3 is hydrogen or unsubstituted or hydroxysulfonyl- or carboxyl-substituted C1-C4-alkyl,
R4 is C1-C6-alkylureido, phenylureido, unsubstituted or chlorine-, methyl-, methoxy-, nitro-, hydroxysulfonyl- or carboxyl-substituted, C1-C6-alkanoylamino, unsubstituted or hydroxysulfonyl- or chlorine-substituted, cyclohexylcarbonylamino, benzoylamino, unsubstituted or chlorine-, methyl-, methoxy-, nitro-, hydroxysulfonyl- or carboxyl-substituted, or hydroxyl,
R5 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, especially C1-C4-alkyl, both unsubstituted or phenyl-, C1-C4-alkoxy-, hydroxyl-, phenoxy- or C1-C4-alkanoyloxy-substituted, C5-C7-cycloalkyl, hydroxysulfonylphenyl, C1-C4-alkanoyl, carbamoyl, mono- or di-(C1-C4)-alkylcarbamoyl, phenylcarbamoyl or cyclohexylcarbamoyl,
R6 is C1-C4-alkoxy, chlorine, bromine, hydroxysulfonyl, C1-C4-alkanoylamino, amino, ureido, methylsulfonylamino, ethylsulfonylamino, dimethylaminosulfonylamino, methylamino, ethylamino, dimethylamino or diethylamino,
R7 is hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, hydroxysulfonyl, chlorine or bromine,
T is the radical of a benzene or naphthalene ring,
T1 is C1-C4-alkyl, cyclohexyl, benzyl or unsubstituted or fluorine-, chlorine-, bromine-, methoxy-, nitro-, hydroxysulfonyl-, carboxyl-, acetyl-, acetylamino-, methylsulfonyl-, sulfamoyl- or carbamoyl-monosubstituted, -disubstituted or -trisubstituted phenyl,
R8 is methyl, carboxyl, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl or phenyl,
R9 is hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, acetyl, cyano, carboxyl, hydroxysulfonyl, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl, hydroxyl, carbamoyl, mono- or di-C1-C4-alkylcarbamoyl, fluorine, chlorine, bromine or trifluoromethyl,
R10 is hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, cyano, carboxyl, hydroxysulfonyl, acetylamino, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl, carbamoyl, mono- or di-(C1-C4)-alkylcarbamoyl, fluorine, chlorine, nitro, sulfamoyl, mono- or di-(C1-C4)-alkylsulfamoyl, C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl, phenylsulfonyl or phenoxy,
R11 is hydrogen or unsubstituted or C1-C4-alkoxy- or cyano-substituted C1-C4-alkyl,
R12 is hydrogen, methyl, hydroxysulfonylmethyl, hydroxysulfonyl, cyano or carbamoyl,
R13 is hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl, unsubstituted or phenyl-, hydroxysulfonylphenyl-, hydroxyl-, amino-, C1-C4-alkoxy-, carboxyl-, hydroxysulfonyl-, acetylamino-, benzoylamino- or cyano-substituted, cyclohexyl, phenyl, unsubstituted or carboxyl-, hydroxysulfonyl-, benzoylamino-, acetylamino-, methyl-,methoxy-, cyano- or chlorine-substituted, or phenyl-, C1-C4-alkyl-, C1-C4-alkanoyl- or benzoyl-substituted amino,
R14 is hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl, phenyl, hydroxyl, cyano, acetyl, benzoyl, carboxyl, methoxycarbonyl, carbamoyl or hydroxysulfonylmethyl and
R15 is hydrogen, chlorine, bromine, acetylamino, amino, nitro, hydroxysulfonyl, sulfamoyl, methylsulfonyl, phenylsulfonyl, carboxyl, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C4-alkanoyl, benzoyl, carbamoyl, cyano or hydroxysulfonylmethyl.
U2, U3, F1, F2, R1, R2, R3, R5, R7, T1, R9, R10, R11, R13 and R14 and also the below-described radicals G3, G5, G12 and G13 are each for example methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl or tert-butyl.
U2, U3 and R5 may each also be pentyl, isopentyl, neopentyl, tert-pentyl, hexyl or 2-methylpentyl.
U2, U3, R1, R2, R5 and R13 are each hydroxy-C1-C4-alkyl such as hydroxymethyl, 1-hydroxyeth-1-yl, 2-hydroxyeth-1-yl, 1-hydroxyprop-1-yl, 2-hydroxyprop-1-yl, 3-hydroxyprop-1-yl, 1-hydroxyprop-2-yl, 2-hydroxyprop-2-yl, 1-hydroxybut-1-yl, 2-hydroxybut-1-yl, 3-hydroxybut-1-yl, 4-hydroxybut-1-yl, 1-hydroxybut-2-yl, 2-hydroxybut-2-yl, 1-hydroxybut-3-yl, 2-hydroxybut-3-yl, 1-hydroxy-2-methylprop-3-yl, 2-hydroxy-2-methylprop-3-yl, 3-hydroxy-2-methylprop-3-yl or 2-hydroxymethylprop-2-yl.
U2, U3, R1, R2, R11 and R13 may each also be for example cyanomethyl, cyanoethyl, cyanopropyl or cyanobutyl.
R1, R2, R3 and R13 are each for example carboxymethyl, carboxyethyl, 2- or 3-carboxypropyl or 2- or 4-carboxybutyl.
U2, U3, R1, R2 and R3 may each also be for example hydroxysulfonylmethyl, 2-hydroxysulfonylethyl, 2- or 3-hydroxysulfonylpropyl, 2- or 4-hydroxysulfonylbutyl.
R1 and R2 may each also be for example 2-sulfatoethyl, 2- or 3-sulfatopropyl, 2- or 4-sulfatobutyl, methoxycarbonylmethyl, 2-methoxycarbonylethyl, 2- or 3-methoxycarbonylpropyl, 2- or 4-methoxycarbonylbutyl, ethoxycarbonylmethyl, 2-ethoxycarbonylethyl, 2- or 3-ethoxycarbonylpropyl, 2- or 4-ethoxycarbonylbutyl, acetoxymethyl, 2-acetoxyethyl, 2- or 3-acetoxypropyl, 2- or 4-acetoxybutyl.
R2 may also be for example 2-, 3- or 4-methylphenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-ethylphenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-propylphenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-isopropylphenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-butylphenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-isobutylphenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-sec-butylphenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-tert-butylphenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-methoxyphenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-ethoxyphenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-propoxyphenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-isopropoxyphenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-butoxyphenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-isobutoxyphenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-sec-butoxyphenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-tert-butoxyphenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-chlorophenyl.
R2, R5 and T1 may each also be for example 2-, 3- or 4-hydroxysulfonylphenyl.
R4 is for example methylureido, ethylureido, propylureido, butylureido, pentylureido, hexylureido, formylamino, acetylamino, propionylamino, butyrylamino, isopropylcarbonylamino, valerylamino, isobutylcarbonylamino, sec-butylcarbonylamino, tert-butylcarbonylamino, pentylcarbonylamino.
R5 and R13 are each for example benzyl, 1-phenylethyl, 2-phenylethyl, 1-phenylprop-1-yl, 2-phenylprop-1-yl, 3-phenylprop-1-yl, 1-phenylbut-1-yl, 2-phenylbut-1-yl, 3-phenylbut-1-yl, 4-phenylbut-1-yl, 1-phenylbut-2-yl, 2-phenylbut-2-yl, 3-phenylbut-2-yl, 3-phenylbut-2-yl, 4-phenylbut-2-yl, 1-(phenylmethyl)-eth-1-yl, 1-(phenylmethyl)-1-(methyl)-eth-1-yl or 1-(phenylmethyl)-prop-1-yl, preferably benzyl or 2-phenylethyl.
R5, R11 and R13 may each also be for example methoxymethyl, ethoxymethyl, n-propoxymethyl, (1-methylethoxy)methyl, n-butoxymethyl, (1-methylpropoxy)methyl, (2-methylpropoxy)methyl, (1,1-dimethylethoxy)methyl, 2-(methoxy)ethyl, 2-(ethoxy)ethyl, 2-(n-propoxy)ethyl, 2-(1-methylethoxy)ethyl, 2-(n-butoxy)ethyl, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)ethyl, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)ethyl, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)ethyl, 2-(methoxy)propyl, 2-(ethoxy)propyl, 2-(n-propoxy)propyl, 2-(1-methylethoxy)propyl, 2-(n-butoxy)propyl, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)propyl, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)propyl, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)propyl, 3-(methoxy)propyl, 3-(ethoxy)propyl, 3-(n-propoxy)propyl, 3-(1-methylethoxy)propyl, 3-(n-butoxy)propyl, 3-(1-methylpropoxy)propyl, 3-(2-methylpropoxy)propyl, 3-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)propyl, 2-(methoxy)butyl, 2-(ethoxy)butyl, 2-(n-propoxy)butyl, 2-(1-methylethoxy)butyl, 2-(n-butoxy)butyl, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)butyl, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)butyl, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)butyl, 3-(methoxy)butyl, 3-(ethoxy)butyl, 3-(n-propoxy)butyl, 3-(1-methylethoxy)butyl, 3-(n-butoxy)butyl, 3-(1-methylpropoxy)butyl, 3-(2-methylpropoxy)butyl, 3-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)butyl, 4-(methoxy)butyl, 4-(ethoxy)butyl, 4-(n-propoxy)butyl, 4-(1-methylethoxy)butyl, 4-(n-butoxy)butyl, 4-(1-methylpropoxy)butyl, 4-(2-methylpropoxy)butyl or 4-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)butyl.
R5 can also be for example phenoxymethyl, 2-phenoxyethyl, 2- or 3-phenoxypropyl, 2- or 4-phenoxybutyl, formyloxymethyl, 2-(formyloxy)ethyl, 3-(formyloxy)propyl, 2- or 4-(formyloxy)butyl, methylcarbonyloxymethyl, 2-(methylcarbonyloxy)ethyl, 2- or 3-(methylcarbonyloxy)propyl, 2- or 4-(methylcarbonyloxy)butyl, ethylcarbonyloxymethyl, 2-(ethylcarbonyloxy)ethyl, 2- or 3-(ethylcarbonyloxy)propyl, 2- or 4-(ethylcarbonyloxy)butyl, propylcarbonyloxymethyl, 2-(propylcarbonyloxy)ethyl, 2- or 3-(propylcarbonyloxy)propyl, 2- or 4-(propylcarbonyloxy)butyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl.
R5, R15 and also the below-described radicals G4 are each for example formyl, acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, isobutyryl.
F1, F2, R5, R9, R10 and also the below-described radicals G4 are each for example mono- or dimethylcarbamoyl, mono- or diethylcarbamoyl, mono- or dipropylcarbamoyl, mono- or dibutylcarbamoyl.
F1, F2, R6, R7, R9, R10 and also the below-described radicals G3 and G5 can each also be for example methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, butoxy, sec-butoxy, isobutoxy, tert-butoxy.
R6 and R13 are each for example formylamino, methylcarbonylamino, ethylcarbonylamino, propylcarbonylamino, isopropylcarbonylamino.
T1 may also be for example 2-, 3- or 4-fluorophenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-chlorophenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-bromophenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-methoxyphenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-nitrophenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-carboxyphenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-acetylphenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-acetylaminophenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-methylsulfonylphenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-sulfamoylphenyl or 2-, 3- or 4-carbamoylphenyl.
F1, F2, R8, R9, R10, R15 and also the below-described radicals R16 may also be for example methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, propoxycarbonyl, isopropoxycarbonyl, butoxycarbonyl, isobutoxycarbonyl, sec-butoxycarbonyl or tert-butoxycarbonyl.
F2 and R10 may also be for example mono- or dimethylsulfamoyl, mono- or diethylsulfamoyl, mono- or dipropylsulfamoyl, mono- or dibutylsulfamoyl, methylsulfonyl, ethylsulfonyl, propylsulfonyl or butylsulfonyl.
R13 may also be for example hydroxysulfonylphenylmethyl, 2-hydroxysulfonylphenylethyl, 2- or 3-hydroxysulfonylphenylpropyl, 2- or 4-hydroxysulfonylphenylbutyl, aminomethyl, 2-aminoethyl, 2- or 3-aminopropyl, 2- or 4-aminobutyl, hydroxysulfonylmethyl, 2-hydroxysulfonylethyl, 2- or 3-hydroxysulfonylpropyl, 2- or 4-hydroxysulfonylbutyl, acetylaminomethyl, 2-acetylaminoethyl, 2- or 3-acetylaminopropyl, 2- or 4-acetylaminobutyl, benzoylaminomethyl, 2-benzoylaminoethyl, 2- or 3-benzoylaminopropyl, 2- or 4-benzoylaminobutyl, 2-, 3- or 4-carboxyphenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-hydroxysulfonylphenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-benzoylaminophenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-acetylaminophenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-methylphenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-methoxyphenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-cyanophenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-chlorophenyl, phenylamino, methylamino, ethylamino, propylamino, isopropylamino, butylamino, isobutylamino, sec-butylamino, tert-butylamino or benzoylamino.
The radicals L5 and also the below-described radicals L8 are each for example (CH2)2, (CH2)3, (CH2)4, CH(CH3)CH2, CH(CH3)CH(CH3), (CH2)5 or (CH2)6.
L5 may also be for example (CH2)2O(CH2)2, (CH2)3O(CH2)2, (CH2)2O(CH2)2O(CH2)2, (CH2)2S(CH2)2, (CH2)3S(CH2)2, (CH2)2S(CH2)2S(CH2)2, (CH2)2NH(CH2)2, (CH2)3NH(CH2)2, (CH2)2NH(CH2)2NH(CH2)2, 
L6 and L11 are each CH2, (CH2)2, (CH2)3, (CH2)4, CH(CH3)CH2or CH(CH3)CH(CH3).
In what follows, coupling components KH are recited by way of example. Specific examples of naptholsulfonic acids are 1-naphthol-3-sulfonic acid, 1-naphthol-4-sulfonic acid, 1-naphthol-5-sulfonic acid, 1-naphthol-8-sulfonic acid, 1-naphthol-3,6-disulfonic acid, 1-naphthol-3,8-disulfonic acid, 2-naphthol-5-sulfonic acid, 2-naphthol-6-sulfonic acid, 2-naphthol-7-sulfonic acid, 2-naphthol-8-sulfonic acid, 2-naphthol-3,6-disulfonic acid, 2-naphthol-6,8-disulfonic acid, 2-naphthol-3,6,8-trisulfonic acid, 1,8-dihydroxynaphthalene-3,6-disulfonic acid, 2,6-dihydroxynapthalene-8-sulfonic acid and 2,8-dihydroxynaphthalene-6-sulfonic acid.
Further examples are 1-naphthylamine, N-phenyl-1-naphthylamine, N-ethyl-1-naphthylamine, N-phenyl-2-naphthylamine, 1-naphthol, 2-naphthol, 1,5-dihydroxynaphthalene, 1,6-dihydroxynaphthalene, 1,7-dihydroxynaphthalene and 2,7-dihydroxynaphthalene.
Examples of aminonaphthalenesulfonic acids are 1-naphthylamine-6-sulfonic acid, 1-naphthylamine-7-sulfonic acid, 1-naphthylamine-8-sulfonic acid, 2-naphthylamine-3,6-disulfonic acid, 2-naphthylamine-5,7-disulfonic acid, 2-naphthylamine-6,8-disulfonic acid, 2-hydroxysulfonylmethylaminonaphthalene-5-sulfonic acid and 2-hydroxysulfonylmethylaminonaphthalene-6-sulfonic acid.
Examples of aminonaphtholsulfonic acids are 1-amino-5-hydroxynaphthalene-7-sulfonic acid, 1-amino-8-hydroxynaphthalene-4-sulfonic acid, 1-amino-8-hydroxynaphthalene-2,4-disulfonic acid, 1-amino-8-hydroxynaphthalene-3,6-disulfonic acid, 1-amino-8-hydroxynaphthalene-4,6-disulfonic acid, 2-amino-5-hydroxynaphthalene-7-sulfonic acid, 2-amino-8-hydroxynaphthalene-6-sulfonic acid, 2-amino-8-hydroxynaphthalene-3,6-disulfonic acid, 2-amino-5-hydroxynaphthalene-1,7-disulfonic acid, 3-amino-7-hydroxysulfonylmethyl-8-hydroxynaphthalene-3,6-disulfonic acid, 2-amino-7-hydroxysulfonylmethyl-8-hydroxynaphthalene-6-sulfonic acid, 1-acetylamino-8-hydroxynaphthalene-3,6-disulfonic acid, 1-benzoylamino-8-hydroxynaphthalene-3,6-disulfonic acid 1-acetylamino-8-hydroxynaphthalene-4,6-disulfonic acid, 1-benzoylamino-8-hydroxynaphthalene-4,6-disulfonic acid, 1-acetylamino-5-hydroxynaphthalene-7-sulfonic acid, 2-methylamino-8-hydroxynaphthalene-6-sulfonic acid, 2-methylamino-8-hydroxynaphthalene-6-sulfonic acid, 2-hydroxysulfonylmethylamino-8-hydroxynaphthalene-6-sulfonic acid, 2-hydroxysulfonylmethylamino-7-hydroxysulfonylmethyl-8-hydroxynaphthalene-6-sulfonic acid, 2-hydroxysulfonylmethylamino-8-hydroxynaphthalene-3,6-disulfonic acid, 2-hydroxysulfonylmethylamino-7-hydroxysulfonylmethyl-8-hydroxynaphthalene-3,6-disulfonic acid, 2-(3xe2x80x2- or 4xe2x80x2-hydroxysulfonylphenylamino)-8-hydroxynaphthalene-6-sulfonic acid, 2-acetylamino-5-hydroxynaphthalene-7-sulfonic acid and 2-acetylamino-8-hydroxynaphthalene-6-sulfonic acid.
Examples of benzene coupling components are o- or m-toluidine, o- or m-anisidine, cresidine, 2,5-dimethylaniline, 2,5-dimethoxyaniline, m-aminoacetanilide, 3-amino-4-methoxyacetanilide, 3amino-4-methylacetanilide, m-aminophenylurea, N-methylaniline, N-methyl-m-toluidine, N-ethylaniline, N-ethyl-m-toluidine, N-(2-hydroxyethyl)aniline and N-(2-hydroxyethyl)-m-toluidine.
Examples of pyrazolone coupling components are 3-methyl-, 3-carboxy- or 3-(C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl)-pyrazol-5-ones with or without substitution in position 1 by unsubstituted or methyl-, ethyl-, fluorine-, chlorine-, bromine-, trifluoromethyl-, methoxy-, ethoxy-, cyano-, phenoxy-, phenylsulfonyl-, methylsulfonyl-, hydroxysulfonyl-, acetylamino-, nitro-, hydroxyl-, carboxyl-, carbamoyl- or sulfamoyl-substituted phenyl or by hydroxysulfonyl-substituted 1- or 2-naphthyl. Examples are 1-phenyl-, 1-(2xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-, 1-(2xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)-, 1-(2xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)-, 1-(1xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-dichlorophenyl)-, 1-(2xe2x80x2,6xe2x80x2-dichlorophenyl)-, 1-(2xe2x80x2-methyl-6xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-, 1-(2xe2x80x2-methoxy-5xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)-, 1-(2xe2x80x2-methoxy-5xe2x80x2-hydroxysulfonylphenyl)-, 1-(2xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-dichloro-4xe2x80x2-hydroxysulfonylphenyl)-, 1-(2xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-dihydroxysulfonylphenyl)-, 1-(2xe2x80x2-carboxyphenyl)-, 1-(3xe2x80x2-hydroxysulfonylphenyl)-, 1-(4xe2x80x2-hydroxysulfonylphenyl)- or 1-(3xe2x80x2-sulfamoylphenyl)-3-carboxypyrazol-5-one, 1-(3xe2x80x2- or 4xe2x80x2-hydroxysulfonylphenyl)-, 1-(2xe2x80x2-chloro 4xe2x80x2- or -5xe2x80x2-hydroxysulfonylphenyl)-, 1-(2xe2x80x2-methyl-4xe2x80x2-hydroxysulfonylphenyl)-, 1-(2xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-dichlorophenyl)-, 1-(4xe2x80x2,8xe2x80x2-dihydroxysulfonyl-1-naphthyl)-, 1-(6xe2x80x2-hydroxysulfonyl-1-naphthyl)-3-methylpyrazol-5-one, ethyl 1-phenylpyrazol-5-one-3-carboxylate, ethyl pyrazol-5-one-3-carboxylate or pyrazol-5-one-3-carboxylic acid.
Other pyrazole coupling components include for example 1-methyl-, 1-ethyl-, 1-propyl-, 1-butyl-, 1-cyclohexyl-, 1-benzyl- or 1-phenyl-5-aminopyrazole, 1-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-, 1-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)-5-aminopyrazole or 1-phenyl-3-methyl-5-aminopyrazole.
N-Arylacetoacetamides are particularly acetoacetanilide or its derivatives having one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of chlorine, methyl, ethyl, methoxy, ethoxy, acetylamino, hydroxysulfonyl, carboxyl, carbamoyl and sulfamoyl in the phenyl ring.
Pyridine coupling components are the derivatives described in DE-A-2 260 827, for example.
Suitable pyrimidine coupling components include for example the compounds recited in DE-A-2 202 820, DE-A-2 308 663 or DE-A-3 119 349. Also suitable are barbituric acid and its N-substitution products. Suitable N-substituents include in particular C1-C4-alkyl or phenyl.
Examples of suitable indole coupling components are 2-methylindole, 2-phenylindole, 2-phenylindole-5-sulfonic acid, 1-methyl-2-phenylindole, 1-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)-, 1-(2xe2x80x2-carboxyethyl)-, 1-(2xe2x80x2-carbamoylethyl)-2-methylindole or -2-phenylindole.
Examples of suitable pyridone coupling components are 1-ethyl-2-hydroxy-4-methyl-5-carbamoylpyrid-6-one, 1-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)-2-hydroxy-4-methyl-5-carbamoylpyrid-6-one, 1-phenyl-2-hydroxy-4-methyl-5-carbamoylpyrid-6-one, 1-ethyl-2-hydroxy-4-methyl-5-cyanopyrid-6-one, 1-ethyl-2-hydroxy-4-methyl-5-hydroxysulfonylmethylpyrid-6-one, 1-methyl-2-hydroxy-4-methyl-5-cyanopyrid-6-one, 1-methyl-2-hydroxy-5-acetylpyrid-6-one, 1,4-dimethyl-2-hydroxy-5-cyanopyrid-6-one, 1,4-dimethyl-5-carbamoylpyrid-6-one, 2,6-dihydroxy-4-ethyl-5-cyanopyridine, 2-hydroxy-4-ethyl-5-carbamoylpyrid-6-one, 1-ethyl-2-hydroxy-4-methyl-5-hydroxysulfonylmethylpyrid-6-one, 1-methyl-2-hydroxy-4-methyl-5-methylsulfonylpyrid-6-one and 1-carboxymethyl-2-hydroxy-4-ethyl-5-phenylsulfonylpyrid-6-one.
Coupling components KH of the naphthalene, benzene, pyrazolone, aminopyrazole, 2,6-diaminopyridine, pyridone, hydroxypyrimidine, aminopyrimidine, indole or N-arylacetoacetamide series which contain a fiber-reactive group include for example compounds of the formulae VIIIa-k 
where
T2 is the radical of a benzene or naphthalene ring,
R16 is methyl, carboxyl, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl or phenyl,
L8 is C1-C6-alkylene, and
R1, R2, R5, R6, R9, R10, R11, R12, R14, R15, p and V are each as defined above.
Pyrazolone coupling components bearing fiber-reactive radicals V are derived for example from the following pyrazolones: 1-(3xe2x80x2- or 4xe2x80x2-aminophenyl)-, 1-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxysulfonyl-5xe2x80x2-aminophenyl)- or 1-(2xe2x80x2-methoxy-5xe2x80x2-aminophenyl)-3-carboxypyrazol-5-one, 1-(3xe2x80x2- or 4xe2x80x2-aminophenyl)- or 1-(6xe2x80x2-amino-4xe2x80x2,8xe2x80x2-dihydroxysulfonylnaphth-2xe2x80x2-yl)-3-carboxypyrazol-5-one.
Particular preference for use in hair dyeing is given to dyes of the formula IX
Exe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94K1xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IX),
where E is as defined above and K1 is the radical of a coupling component of the benzene, naphthalene, pyrazole or pyridine series which optionally has further fiber-reactive groups, especially the group E, the group of the formula SO2xe2x80x94Y, where Y is as defined above, or those of the halotriazine series.
Particular preference is given to the use of reactive dyes having amino-substituted naphthalenes as coupling components, of which the 2-aminonaphthalenesulfonic acids which are coupled in the 1-position especially are notable. The dyes of the general formula X 
where
G1 is hydrogen or hydroxysulfonyl,
G2 is hydrogen or hydroxyl, and
E, R2 and R3 are each as defined above, are therefore preferred above all.
Of the group of the reactive dyes of the formula X, emphasis is given to those in which R2 and/or R3 are each hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl which are substituted by hydroxysulfonyl or carboxyl, especially hydrogen, hydroxysulfonylmethyl or carboxymethyl.
Of the group of the dyes of the formula X, preference is given to those in which R2 and/or R3 are each hydrogen, hydroxysulfonylmethyl or carboxymethyl, G1 is hydrogen or hydroxysulfonyl, G2 is hydrogen or hydroxyl and, in the radical E, L3 is a direct bond and A1 is hydroxysulfonyl.
Particular preference is further given to the use of dyes of the formulae XIa and XIb 
where the radical E is as defined above and D is the radical of a diazo component of the aniline or naphthalene series which optionally has further fiber-reactive groups, especially the group E, the group SO2Y or those of the halotriazine series.
Preference for use is further given to the reactive dyes of the formula XII 
where
E and K1 are each as defined above,
L9 is a radical of the formula O2Sxe2x80x94NZ1, OCxe2x80x94NZ1, Z1Nxe2x80x94SO2, Z1Nxe2x80x94CO, Z1Nxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NZ2, NZ1 or 
where Z1, Z2 and Hal are each as defined above, and
G3 is hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, chlorine or hydroxysulfonyl.
Preference for hair dyeing is further given to reactive dyes of the formula XIII 
where
D1, E and L9 are each as defined above,
G4 is C1-C4-alkanoyl, carbamoyl, mono- or di(C1-C4)alkylcarbamoyl, phenylcarbamoyl or cyclohexylcarbamoyl, and
G5 is hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, hydroxysulfonyl or chlorine.
Preference is further given to using reactive dyes of the formulae XIVa and XIVb 
where D, E and L9 are each as defined above and the hydroxysulfonyl group is disposed in ring position 5 or 6.
Preference for use in hair dyeing is further given to reactive dyes of the formula XV 
where D, E and L9 are each as defined above and the group xe2x80x94L9xe2x80x94E is disposed in ring position 6 or 7.
Useful compounds further include those of the formula XVI 
where D1, E and L9 are each as defined above and p and r are independently of each other 0, 1 or 2.
Useful compounds further include those of the formula XVII 
where one of the two radicals G6 and G7 is D, D having the abovementioned meaning, and the other is the radical 
or else G6 and G7 are each a radical of the formula 
where L9 and E are each as defined above.
Instead of the azo dye radicals, the dyes of the formula I may also contain corresponding metal complex azo dye radicals. Contemplated complexing metals include in particular copper, cobalt, chromium, nickel or iron, of which copper, cobalt or chromium are preferred.
The metallized groups are preferably disposed in each case ortho to the azo group, for example in the form of o,oxe2x80x2-dihydroxy-, o-hydroxy-oxe2x80x2-carboxy-, o-carboxy-oxe2x80x2-amino- or o-hydroxy-oxe2x80x2-amino-azo groups.
W in the formula I may also be for example the radical of a metallized formazan dye, in which case copper formazans should be mentioned in particular. Copper formazans are known per se and described for example in K. Venkataraman, The Chemistry of Synthetic Dyes, Vol. III, Academic Press, New York, London, 1970.
Particular preference is given to copper formazan dyes of the formula XIII 
where
Cat⊕ is the equivalent of a cation,
G81, G9 and G10 are identical or different and each is independently of the other hydrogen or hydroxysulfonyl,
v is 0 or 1,
w is 0 or 1, and
E and L9 are each as defined above, with the proviso that v and w are not both 0.
Kat⊕ in the formula XVIII is the equivalent of a cation. It is either a proton or derived from metal or ammonium ions. Metal ions are in particular the lithium, sodium or potassium ions. Ammonium ions for the purposes of this invention are the abovementioned substituted or unsubstituted ammonium cations.
Preferred cations are protons or lithium, sodium or potassium ions, the metal cations mentioned also being preferred cations when the reactive dyes XVIII are present in salt form.
One method of preparing the formazans underlying these dyes is described in EP-A-315 046 for example.
W in the formula I may also be for example the radical of an anthraquinone dye. Anthraquinones are known per se and described for example in K. Venkataraman, The Chemistry of Synthetic Dyes, Vol. II, Academic Press, New York, 1952.
Particular preference for dyeing hair is given to anthraquinone dyes of the formula XIX 
where
E and L9 are each as defined above,
x is 0 or 1
F3 and F4 are independently of each other hydrogen or methyl
and one of the two radicals F5 and F6 is hydrogen or methyl and the other is hydroxysulfonyl.
W in the formula I may also be for example the radical of a triphendioxazine dye. Triphendioxazines are known per se and described for example in EP-A-141 359 or EP-A-311 969.
Suitable examples include triphendioxazine dyes of the formula XX 
where
E and L9 are each as defined above,
G11 is hydroxysulfonyl or the radical SO2xe2x80x94C2H4xe2x80x94SO3H,
L10 is C2-C4-alkylene or phenylene, and
L11 is oxygen, imino or C1-C4-alkylimino.
W in the formula I may also be for example the radical of a metallized phthalocyanine dye. Phthalocyanines are known per se and described for example in F. H. Moser, D. L. Thomas, The Phthalocyanines, Vol. II, CRC Press, Boca Raton, Fla. 1983.
Particular preference is given to the phthalocyanine dyes of the formula XXI 
where
Pc is the phthalocyanine radical,
G12 and G13 are independently of each other hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl,
L12 is imino or C1-C4-alkylimino,
L13 is a direct bond or C1-C4-alkylene,
Me is copper or nickel,
g is 0, 1 or 2,
h is 0, 1 or 2,
i is 1 or 2,
j is 0, 1, 2 or 3
and E, L9 and L10 are each as defined above.
Preference is further given to reactive dyes of the formula XXII 
where
G14 is methyl or carboxyl,
G15 is hydrogen or hydroxysulfonyl,
and E is as defined above.
Preference is likewise given to reactive dyes of the formula XXIII 
where
G16 is hydrogen or methyl,
G17 is hydrogen, cyano, carbamoyl or hydroxysulfonylmethyl,
G18 is methyl or ethyl,
and E is as defined above.
Since hair dyeing is generally not carried out with pure dyes, the use of mixtures of dyes of the formula I is expressly encompassed.
Furthermore, the reactive dyes of the formula I may be admixed with direct dyes such as azo dyes, anthraquinone dyes or nitro dyes of the benzene series to weaken or strengthen the colors produced.
The reactive dyes of the formula I can be prepared in a conventional manner.
When the radical W is linked to the fiber-reactive group E via a diazo bridge, the dyes of the invention are obtained by, for example, diazotizing and coupling the fiber-reactive compound of the formula XXIVa
H2Nxe2x80x94Exe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XXIVa),
where E is as defined above, in a conventional manner with a coupling component of the formula XXV
W1xe2x80x94Hxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XXV)
where W1 is the radical of a coupling component, of a monoazo dye or additionally, when b=0, of a disazo dye, which may each have further reactive groups.
If, on the other hand, the radical W is linked to the fiber-reactive group E via one of the bridge members L9 recited in case 2, the dyes of the invention can be prepared by reacting a suitable dye of the formula XXVI
W2xe2x80x94G19xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XXVI),
where W2 is the radical of a chromophore which optionally has further reactive groups and is derived from an optionally metallized mono- or disazo dye, a triphendioxazine, an anthraquinone, a metallized formazan or a metallized phthalocyanine and G14 is an amino radical of the formula NHZ1 or an acid halide radical of the formula COHal or SO2Hal, where Z1 and Hal are each as defined above, with a fiber-reactive compound of the formula XXVIb
G20xe2x80x94Exe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XXVIb),
where E is as defined above and G20 is one of the radicals G19, with the proviso that, in either case, an amine reacts with an acid halide.
When L9 (case 2) is a urea bridge or a triazine radical, the synthesis steps customary with these classes of compounds are included as well.
It is also possible to start from such precursors of compounds of the formula XXVI as form part of the later chromophore and to react them first with the fiber-reactive compound XXVIb and then to construct the chromophore radical W2.
When b in the formula I is 1, the bridged chromophores can be obtained for example by either bridging the finished individual chromophores or else by first bridging suitable intermediates and then constructing the respective chromophoric systems.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,638, EP-A-107 614, EP-A-107617, EP-A-559 617, EP-A-581 729, EP-A-693 536, DE-A-3441272, DE-A-3441273, DE-A-4437265, EP-A-637615, EP-A-318968, JP-A-7118830, JP-A-7128904, NL-A-7410432, EP-A-637615, DE-A-19600765, DE-A-4434989, DE-A-19523245 DE-A-2 154 942 and prior German publication DE-A 19611667, for example, describe dyes which fall within the general formula I.
The use in hair dyeing of the dyes recited as examples in these documents is expressly encompassed.
The present invention further provides cosmetic preparations comprising the above dyes as well as customary hair dyeing assistants.
The dyes are used in dissolved form in an aqueous cosmetically acceptable medium. In the aqueous cosmetically acceptable carrier, the pH varies within the range from 5 to 9 and is preferably 6-8. It is adjusted to the desired value with the aid of mild inorganic or organic bases, salts, weak acids or buffers. Examples are ammonia, ammonium carbonate, potassium carbonate, sodium carbonate, sodium hydroxide such as mono-, di- or triethanolamine, disodium hydrogenphosphate, sodium citrate or sodium borate.
The dyes are present in the hair colorants in proportions from 0.01 to 10% by weight, based on the total weight of the preparation.
Customary assistants in cosmetic preparations for hair dyeing are anionic, cationic, nonionic or amphoteric surfactants or mixtures thereof. Suitable surfactants are soaps, alkylbenzenesulfonates, alkylnaphthalenesulfonates, sulfates, ether sulfates and sulfonates of fatty alcohols, quaternary ammonium salts, such as trimethylcetylammonium bromide, cetylpyridinium bromide, quaternium 1 to X (INCI), cocoyltrimethylammonium methylsulfate (INCI), hydroxyethylcetyldimomium phosphate (INCI), cetyltrimethylammonium chloride, optionally ethoxylated fatty acid ethanolamides, polyethoxylated acids, alcohols or amines, polyglycerated alcohols, polyethoxylated or polyglycerated alkylphenols and also polyethoxylated alkyl sulfates. Surfactants are present in the compositions of the invention in an amount from 0.5 to 40% by weight, based on the total weight of the preparation.
Further customary assistants are organic solvents such as solubilizers, eg. C1-C4-alcohol such as ethanol and isopropanol, glycols, glycol ethers such as ethylene glycol, propylene glycol, 2-methoxyethanol, 2-ethoxyethanol or 2-butoxyethanol, and also glycerol. Solvents are generally present in an amount of 0-40% by weight, based on the total weight of the preparation.
To simplify the handling of the preparation, it is customary to add thickeners to the preparations of the invention as assistants. Customary thickeners are cellulose derivatives such as methyl-, hydroxymethyl-, hydroxyethyl-, hydroxypropyl- or carboxymethyl-cellulose, sodium alginate, gum arabic, xanthan gum, tragacanth, acrylic acid polymers, polyvinylpyrrolidone, vinyl acetate/crotonic acid copolymers, vinyl acetate/vinylpyrrolidone copolymers, butyl vinyl ether/maleic anhydride copolymers, methyl vinyl ether/maleic anhydride copolymers, or an inorganic thickener such as bentonite. These thickeners are generally used in an amount of up to 5% by weight based on the total weight of the preparation.
Hair-cosmetic preparations which are to be used in the form of gels further comprise gel-forming substances such as, for example, carbomers (INCI). For certain caring properties, the preparations may further comprise cationic poymers and silicone compounds. Suitable cationic polymers are, for example, polyquaternium 1 to x as per INCI, copolymers of vinylpyrrolidone/vinylimidazolium salts (Luviquat(copyright) FC, Luviquat HM, manufacturer: BASF), copolymers of vinylpyrrolidone/dimethylaminoethyl methacrylate, quaternized with diethyl sulfate (Luviquat PQ 11); cationic cellulose derivatives (Polyquaternium-4 and 10), acrylamido copolymers (Polyquaternium-7) and cationic guar gum derivatives, eg. guar hydroxypropyltriminium chloride (INCI). Suitable silicone compounds are, for example, polyalkylsiloxanes, polyarylsiloxanes, polyarylalkylsiloxanes, polyethersiloxanes or silicone resins.
Further customary assistants are mild antioxidants which do not react with the dyes, penetrants, sequestrants, buffers, perfume oil, sunscreens (UV-A and UV-B), preservatives, hair-cleaning products and biologically active substances such as pantheonol, bisabolol and vitamins, for example of type A, C and E.
The cosmetic preparations of the invention can be used for dyeing hair in liquid form, generally thickened, as cream, paste, as gel or in some other suitable form.
In a preferred application, the preparation is applied to the hair, allowed to act on the hair for from 5 to 50 minutes, preferably from 10 to 30 minutes, and then the hair is rinsed and, if necessary, washed with a conventional shampoo.
A warm preparation or external heat can be used to speed up the dyeing or deepen the dyeing over the same treatment time. Preference is given to using temperatures within the range from 20 to 40xc2x0 C.
The reactive dyes of the formula I produce uniform dyeings and good coverage of white hair. The dyeings are lightfast, washfast, weatherfast and rubfast.
Furthermore, reactive dyes and their alternative dyeing method make it possible to dispense with H2O2 as an oxidant in the dyeing process. What is particularly advantageous here is the fact that the hue is predetermined by the dye and not developed on the hair. This simplifies the preparation of dye mixtures and shading.
They are furthermore known to be physiologically safe from their use as textile dyes.